KYUSUNG - WHY?
by IrmaGaemfly187
Summary: Cast: Kyuhyun,Yesung, Ryeowook etc Pairing: KYUSUNG Type: OneShoot Rated: T Genre: Romance, sad (?) ya intinya gituh lah xD WHY? "Sungie tolong pasangkan ini untukku" kyuhyun memberikan jepitan berbentuk pita ke tangan mungil yesung. Walaupun yesung lebih tua darinya tapi kyuhyun enggan memanggil yesung dengan sebutan hyung ia pikir karna sifat yesung lebih manis darin


Cast: Kyuhyun,Yesung, Ryeowook etc

Pairing: KYUSUNG

Type: OneShoot

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, sad (?) ya intinya gituh lah xD

"Sungie tolong pasangkan ini untukku" kyuhyun memberikan jepitan berbentuk pita ke tangan mungil yesung.

Walaupun yesung lebih tua darinya tapi kyuhyun enggan memanggil yesung dengan sebutan hyung~ ia pikir karna sifat yesung lebih manis darinya, jadi ia tidak pantas di panggil hyung, haha.

Dengan senang hati yesung menerima jepitan itu dan mulai memasangkannya ke atas kepala kyuhyun, namun karna tinggi badannya jauh lebih pendek dari kyuhyun membuat ia harus sedikit berjinjit padahal kyuhyun sudah menundukan kepalanya, tapi tetap saja yesung sedikit kesusahan dan harus menjinjitkan kakinya, dan itu sangat terlihat manis sekali~ seperti seorang istri yang sedang memasangkan dasi kepada suaminya yang akan berangkat berkerja.

~KyuSung~

"Kyu-ah badanmu sangat basah kau harus segera mengeringkannya" dengan sigap yesung mengusap-usapkan handuk kecil di tangannya ke atas kepala kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memang sedang basah kuyup sekarang gara-gara permainan air yang memang terdapat di acara supershow 4 konser megah ke 4 superjunior.

~KyuSung~

"Kyu rambutmu sangat penuh dengan confetti~ sinih aku bersihkan" dengan sibuk yesung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk membersihkan confetti yang berada di atas rambut kyuhyun, sementara kyuhyun hanya menunduk saja mendapat merhatian dari yesung, kini mereka sedang berada di atas stage konser pertama SuperJunior KRY -Sub Grup SuperJunior-.

~KyuSung~

"Anyeong kyunie~" Yesung tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang kyuhyun dan memeluk erat badan kyuhyun dari belakang, kyuhyun hanya tersenyum biasa menanggapi hal itu.

Kejadian yang terjadi di SS2 Konser megah ke 2 SuperJunior.

~KyuSung~

"Kyu-ahh bukannya kau baru kembali dari operasi telingamu~ terus kenapa kau hadir di sini" dengan sangat khawatir yesung menangkup wajah kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya, dan menrangkul pinggul kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya juga.

Kyuhyun memang baru saja kembali dari operasi telinganya tapi ia kekeuh ingin mengahadiri acara 'Dream Team' yang berbintang tamukan yesung juga.

"Gwenchana sungie~ aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah khawatir" kyuhyun tersenyum lembut kearah yesung dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi yesung, ia balikan lagi badannya dan kini ia telah melihat yesung sedang terduduk di kursi dengan masih saja melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan cemas, kyuhyun tersenyum kembali dan menggerakan bibirnya tanpa suara seakan berkata "Aku baik-baik saja"

Yesung mulai bisa bernafas lega saat mengetahui itu.

~KyuSung~

"Kyu-ahh kau baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit karna kecelakaan mobil keduamu~ apa kau tidak apa-apa jika harus syuting MV Fly sekarang?" Tanya yesung dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Anieo sungie~ aku tidak apa-apa" jawab kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum walaupun raut wajahnya tidak bisa menutupi rasa sakit yang masih ia rasakan karna kecelakaan keduanya itu yang memang tidak terlalu parah seperti kecelakaan mobil pertamanya, tapi yang kedua juga cukup menyakitkan.

"Lihatlah tanganmu~ bekas lukanya masih belum kering, apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa" dengan lembut yesung menggenggam tangan besar kyuhyun yang penuh luka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kembali "Tidak usah khawatir seperti itu sungie~ aku tidak apa-apa, aku kan kuat jadi hal seperti ini tentu tidak jadi masalah"

"Ne benar kau memang kuat" Yesung tersenyum manis kepada kyuhyun, ia mengangkat tangan kyuhyun ke udara seraya berkata "Fighting~" yang sontak mendapat sorakan meriah dari para ELF yang memang hadir di pembuatan MV Fly.

Ryewook memeluk yesung dari belakang, ia pikir yesung akan membalasnya untuk membuat YeWook moment tapi apa yang yesung lakukan? Ia langsung merangkul bahu kyuhyun yang sedikit jauh darinya, ia menggumamkan 'jangan seperti ini wook-ah, kau tau jika kyuhyun sedang sakit fisik sekarang~ jangan membuatnya sakit hati juga"

Ryeowook tersenyum nanar, benar juga yang di katakan yesung, jadi kini ia lebih memelih beralih ke samping yesung untuk bernyanyi bersama.

Yesung selalu mengikuti kyuhyun kemana saja~ selalu berada di dekat kyuhyun saat kyuhyun masih terduduk di kursi bersama pianonya, sesekali yesung ikut bernyanyi menggunakan mic kyuhyun yang alhasil wajahnya jadi sangat dengan dengan wajah kyuhyun, tapi ia tidak peduli~ sekarang ia hanya ingin dekat dengan kyuhyunnya itu.

Atau mengikuti kyuhyun saat break syuting, seperti mengikutinya duduk di bangku di bawah pohon besar dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kyuhyun, sekali lagi ia tidak peduli jika sampai ada orang yang mencurigainya, yesung sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk dekat dengan kyuhyun di situasi kyuhyun yang sedang terluka seperti ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumannya saat mengingat masa-masa itu, masa di mana yesung sangat care padanya tapi dulu ia tidak terlalu perduli akan hal itu, kini ia sadar saat semua ini mulai berubah~ apakah kyuhyun perlu meruntuki dirinya karna dulu telah menyia-nyiakan perhatian lebih dari yesung saat sekarang ia merasa jika yesungnya kini telah berubah~ jadi yang tadi adalah? Yups benar sekali yang tadi adalah sepenggal kisah indah yang dulu pernah terjadi dan kini berputar kembali di dalam memory otak kyuhyun.

Sedetik kemudian sunggingan itu mulai memudar saat ia lihat yesung sudah tidak terlalu care seperti dulu lagi kepadanya, kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar dan kini ia sedang berada di backstage SuperJunior KRY Concert ponograph Taiwan, hatinya mencelos saat melihat yesung kini lebih sibuk dengan orang lain dan bukan dengan dirinya.

"Wook-ah ayo berselca bersamaku" Ajak yesung mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mulai mengambil photo dirinya dengan ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris melihatnya 'Sungie kau kenapa?' Rintihan hatinya.

Kyuhyun berusaha menghibur diri dengan mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk berselca sendiri, ia juga bisa berselca sendiri, fikirnya~ dan mulai mengupload photo selcanya ke akun twitter pribadi miliknya, tapi sepertinya itu tidak banyak mengobati hantinya yang sedang terluka, hah yasudahlah lupakan saja.

.

.

.

Kini ia telah berada di atas stage dengan ryeowook yang dengan sibuknya berbicara banyak dengan para ELF.

Kyuhyun merangkul bahu yesung untuk mendapatkan balasan dari yesung~ tapi apa yang ia dapatkan? Yesung malah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, sama sekali tidak berani menatap balik kyuhyun yang dengan intensnya memandanginya.

"Wae?" Gumam kyuhyun sangat pelan hingga hanya yesung yang dapat mendengar ucapannya.

"Sudahlah kyu hentikan~ malu di lihat ELF" Ucap yesung tidak kalah pelannya.

Selalu saja seperti itu, kyuhyun berusaha mendekati yesung tapi yesung selalu berlaku seperti itu kepadanya, jadi sedikit menjauh dan dingin padanya, ada apa ini? Sungguh ia tidak mengerti akan semua ini.

Yesung dengan sengaja berjalan mendekati ryeowook, dan merangkul bahu ryeowook dengan erat.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" Bisik ryeowook.

"Sudahlah diam saja~ kau hanya perlu membantuku untuk memanas-manasi kyuhyun" gumam yesung sangat pelan.

"Hah.." ryeowook memutar bolamatanya malas "hyung ku mohon jangan terus keras kepala seperti ini,kenapa salah satu dari kalian tidak ada yang mengalah saja sih~ aku bosan melihat kalian berantem terus, pasti aku yang jadi sasarannya" gumam ryeowook sangat pelan dan tak lupa mengerucutkan bibirnya imut juga.

"Aish sudah cukup" kyuhyun menghampiri keduanya, membuat yesung melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Kau kenapa sungie?"Tanya kyuhyun dengan suara pelan.

"Ah itu ryeowook yang memulainya" ucap yesung dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri ryeowook dan kini wook sedang memejamkan matanya~ ia tak kuasa jika harus melihat wajah marah kyuhyun.

'Aish sial kenapa emak-emak rempong itu malah menyalahkanku' Runtuk ryeowook kesal dalam hati.

Yesung:Karena musim dingin aku mencat rambutku menjadi warna terlihat seperti salju? Atau ketombe?

Aku merindukanmu, benar-benar ingin datang lagi. Karena Taiwan adalah

tempat yang memberikan SJ banyak semua juga sangat menyukai SJ,kan? Merindukan member lain juga?

Fans:Ya!

Yesung : kalian lebih merindukan ku atau member yang lain?

Yesung berusaha berbicara banyak kepada ELF untuk mengalihkan pandangan aneh para ELF yang menyaksian kejadian yang cukup mencurigakan tadi.

Dan benar saja ELF mulai terbawa suasana oleh yesung yang mengajaknya berbincang~

'Baiklah jika ini mau mu~ aku juga bisa melakukan apa yang kau lakukan' Ucap kyuhyun dalam hati menampilkan seringaiannya.

"Ya kyu sudahlah hentikan~ salah satu dari kalian harus ada yang mengalah, sudah mending jika aku tidak ikut terlibat dalam masalah kalian tapi nyatanya kalian selalu melibatkanku, aish menyebalkan" gumam ryeowook sangat pelan kepada kyuhyun, kini keduanya sedang berada di tengah stage sedangkan yesung masih dengan sibuknya berbicara di depan stage sendirian.

Yesung telah berbicara banyak tapi dua orang itu masih saja tidak datang menghampirinya, ia lirikan ekor matanya kearah belakang dan malah melihat keduanya sedang asik mengobrol di belakang, aish hatinya sangat panas sekali melihatnya.

"Jika kalian tidak ingin mendapatkan tendangan, berhentilah bercinta di belakang sana" Ucap yesung ketus yang membuat keduanya tersadar dan cengengesan geli melihat ekspresi cemburu yesung.

"Aish kyu aku kan sudah bilang~ kau mengalah saja, kau tau emak rempong itu jika marah seseram apa" Gumam ryeowook sedikit cengengesan.

"Kkk~ kau benar wook-ah, aku tidak menyangka jika ia masih cemburu jika melihat ku dengan orang lain" kyuhyun tertawa geli dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju yesung dan di ikuti oleh ryeowook yang membuntutinya dari belakang.

Kyuhyun kembali merangkul bahu namja mungil itu seraya membisikan "kau sangat manis ketika jealous kepadaku baby"

Blush

Seketika pipi chubby itu merah merona,denga mata sipit yang tertutup membentuk bulan sabit menandakan ia sedang tersenyum dengan lebarnya sekarang.

Kini konserpun telah berakhir~terlihat ketiganya sedang keluar dari studio yang menjadi tempat konsernya dengan kyuhyun yang berjalan di depan dan di buntuti oleh Yesung di belakangnya.

Oh lihatlah~ namja manis itu bahkan sudah mulai berani mendekat sekarang, apakah ini suatu hal baik untuk hubungan kyusung sekarang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar dinding kamarnya yang ia yakini menjadi pembatas antara kamarnya dengan kamar yesung.

Dengan langkah biasa ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kamar itu dan tanpa permisi langsung membuka pintunya yang menampilakan namja manis itu sedang terduduk di atas ranjangnya.

"K-kyu untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya yesung dengan gugupnya.

"Aku hanya penasaran sungie~ " kyuhyun menjongkokan dirinya di hadapan yesung.

"Wae?"

"Kau~ kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini padaku?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa" jawab yesung memalingkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Bohong~ kau selalu menjauhiku,bersifat dingin padaku,berlaku seolah-olah kau senang saat mendekati semua orang dan berlaku seperti baik-baik saja, aku yakin saat kau selalu mendekati orang lain itu hanya kepura-puraanmu saja"

"Tidak! Aku benar-benar senang dan bahagia saat dekat dengan mereka" ucap yesung dengan dinginnya.

"Bohong! Aku bisa membedakan mana senyuman tulus dan terpaksa"

"K-kau.." yesung mulai menatap manik kyuhyun "Karna kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu jadi aku melakukan itu semua" yesung mulai menunduk.

"Jadi?"

"Tentu saja karna kau terlalu sibuk dengan perkerjaanmu sampai mengabaikanku sebagai kekasihmu, aku tau perkerjaan itu penting tapi kau jangan sampai melupakanku gara-gara perkerjaanmu itu~ setidaknya kau memperhatikanku sedikit saja, aku sengaja melakukan ini agar kau cemburu dan mulai memperhatikanku~ tapi sepertinya ini tidak berhasil karna kau masih saja tidak peka akan kode yang selalu aku berikan padamu"

"Mi-mianhae~" Ucapan kyuhyun tergagap "Aku memang bukan orang yang akan dengan cepat peka terhadap lingkungan sekitar~ mianhae.. jika saja kau bisa lebih jujur sebelumnya mungkin semua ini tidak akan serumit ini"

Yesung mendongakan kepalanya menatap karamel kyuhyun, Benar juga~ ternyata di sini ia pun salah, keduanya mempunyai kesalahan masing-masing tapi itu tidak membuat mereka menyalahkan satu sama lain~ mereka sadar jika mereka hanya kurang terbuka saja kepada satu sama lain.

"Mianhae kyu aku juga salah di sini" lagi-lagi yesung menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"Anieo~ gwenchana.. di sini kita berdua sama-sama salah~ jadi mulai sekarang kita harus lebih bisa terbuka satu sama lain lagi, ne?" Kyuhyun mengusap surai yesung dengan gemas.

Yesung tersenyum hangat kepada kyuhyun, senyum yang benar-benar tulus yang pertama kali ia lihat lagi setelah sekian lama memudar.

"Tapi.." yesung menghilangkan senyuman manisnya dan menggantinya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Wae?" Tanya kyuhyun mengeluarkan tatapan ingin tahunya.

"Kiss scene di drama musical mu itu~" Yesung menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Kkk~ wae?" Kyuhyun terkekeh geli.

"Aish kyu kenapa terlalu banyak kiss scene? Aish menyebalkan" gerutu yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo~ sungie-ah aku mencium mereka tanpa cinta, dan lagi pula hanya menempel saja, jadi itu tidak ada artinya"

"Tapi tetap saja itu berciuman" ucap yesung ketus.

"Tapi itu hanya ciuman biasa~ bukan ciuman dalam yang selalu aku berikan padamu" kyuhyun menatap yesung dengan menyunggingkan senyuman usilnya.

"Tapi tetap saja bibir mu kotor karna telah di tempeli bibir banyak wanita, aish"

"Yasudah jika seperti itu bersihkan lah~" kyuhyun mulai mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati wajah yesung.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Gugup yesung menatap manik kyuhyun dengan matanya yang sedikit melebar.

"Bersihkan oleh bibirmu baby~"

Chu~

Kyuhyun mulai menempelkan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir kissable milik yesung, menghisapnya, melumatnya dengan lembut bibir mungil itu, ciuman yang sangat berarti karna di dasari rasa cinta yang begitu kuat oleh keduanya, kyuhyun memasukan lidahnya menuju goa hangat yesung, menemui langit-langit mulut,deretan gigi dan lidah yang sudah cukup lama ia tidak temui itu, yesung terhanyut atas

perlakuan Kyuhyun, ia pejamkan matanya dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk melingkar di atas bahu kyuhyun.

Ciuman itu mulai terlepas di saat mereka rasa pasokan udara di dalam parunya mulai menipis.

"Saranghae baby~ jangan sepeti ini lagi ne" bisik kyuhyun di telinga yesung yang di balas pelukan hangat oleh yesung.

.

.

.

Ah eomma kim, appa kim, eomma cho, appa cho, ryeowook terus membungkuk dengan sopannya saat ia melihat ada kedua orang tua dari hyung dan dongsaengnya itu.

"Aku senang orang tua kyuhyun dan yesung hyung berada di sini" Ucap ryeowook menyunggingkan senyum manisnya "tapi orang tuaku tidak ada di sini" lanjut ryeowook mulai menampilkan wajah sedihnya.

"Anieo~ kau bisa menganggap eomma dan appa ku sebagai orang tua mu wook-ah" ucap yesung.

"Ne dengan orang tuaku juga" lanjut kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tersenyum bahagia mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kyusung, syukurlah sekarang ia jadi tidak merasa sendiri lagi.

Kyuhyun merangkul bahu yesung membuat yesung tersipu malu dan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Aigoo~ lihatlah unnie anak mu bahkan masih terlihat malu-malu jika mendapatkan tatapan intens dari anak ku" celetuk Kim (Cho) Hana eomma kyuhyun kepada Im (Kim) Bo Kyung.

"Anakku memang selalu malu-malu seperti itu" gurau eomma Kim seraya tertawa.

"Ah eomma berhentilah membocorkan sifatku" yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya imut membuat semua orang yang ada di sana tertawa gemas melihatnya.

"Yasudah~ kajja kita pulang" Ajak kyuhyun.

"Tunggu dulu kita belum berphoto"Ucap appa cho membuat kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sejak kapan appanya jadi narsis seperti ini~ apa tertular sungie?"

"Yak"Yesung mencubit perut gembil kyuhyun dan melempar deathglare andalannya kepada kyuhyun, tapi kyuhyun tidak terlihat takut~ justru terus tertawa geli melihat perilaku lucu kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Kajja wook ah ikut berpose bersama kita"Panggil appa cho.

"Tapi aku merasa tidak enak jika harus menganggu photo keluarga besar kalian"Gurau ryeowook sedikit cengengesan.

"Anieo~ apa maksudmu" yesung menarik bahu ryeowook untuk mendekat padanya.

Cheese

Semuanya berpose dengan masing-masing gaya andalannya.

"Aku akan mengupload hasil photonya ke fanpage facebook momhouse" Ucap appa cho girang dengan terus mengotak-atikan handphonenya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap horror appanya, appanya memang sudah tertular narsisnya yesung sepertinya.

"Sudah selesaikan? Kajja sekarang kita pulang saja~" Ucap kyuhyun merangkul hangat yesung dan di ikuti oleh yang lain di belakangnya.

~END~

Gimana gaje kan? Emang wkwk

Karna semalem mvok byu minta di bikinin ff OS ttg kejadian kyusung yang baru2 ini terjadi (?) jadi yaudah deh di bikinin :D maaf kalau ceritanya gaje nan express karna maklum mikirin cerita ini hanya sebentar banget jadi ff ini udah jadi aja udah mending xD wkwk

Ff ini terinspirasi dari moment KyuSung yang pernah terjadi~ selebih ceritanya adalah karangan saya Jadi jika ada yang tidak suka sama ff ini, yasudah jangan di baca dan enyahlah jauh2 ^^/

Maaf yah kalau masih banyak kesalahan dalam segala halnya, semoga kalian suka *bow*

Review nya please~ Review gak butuhin waktu lama qo~ mungkin 1 menit aja sudah jadi gak kayak nulis ff nya yg membutuhkan waktu berjam2 bahkan berhari2

Jadi kumohon untuk kalian menghargai usaha ku dengan hanya memberikan tanggapan akan ff ini melalu review saja :')

Terimakasih sebelumnya :* hehehe..


End file.
